Sirius Needs Excitement
by HideTheDecay
Summary: Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.


Sirius: -life had grown increasingly boring- -at least when he wasn't on a mission- -which was his current predicament- -had just gotten back from one a couple of days ago- -and Dumbledore didn't have anything else for him to do right now- -so he didn't have anything to do right now- -his partner wasn't the type to go out so after a celebration of their successful mission- -hadn't tried to drag Remus around much- -this was where he'd have turned to his best friend- -but James had grown even more responsible upon learning of his wife's pregnancy- -so there was no point of even approaching him- -not when he had more important things to do- -so now-a-days Sirius went out by himself- -which is how he wound up in this situation- -stumbling out of a Muggle bar at two in the morning- -was headed for the alley behind the building so he could Apparate home- -when he found a knife to his neck and his back to the building- -not coordinated enough right now to react immediately-

Mugger: -could see the fear in his eyes- -though it was faint- -which was surprising- -but ignores this- -pressing the knife closer- -feels the way he tensed- -that was more like it- Such a lovely face. -compliments him- -had been watching him all night- -waiting for him to leave- -and now he could finally get what he wanted- -smirks- You suck what I tell you to and you get to leave with your pretty throat intact.

Sirius: -knew this was only a Muggle- -otherwise they would have a wand pointed at him- -so despite the sharp object pressed into his skin- -wasn't that stressed- -slowly slides his hand towards his pocket- -to grab his wand- -would have this idiot off him in an instant- -but it pauses when he hears his words- ... -that was what this was?- -hesitates- -and then abandons his attempt to protect himself- -a thrill rushing through him- No. -protests- -turning his head away slightly- -but the bite of the knife only increases- Please! Stop!

Mugger: -his smirk widens- Get on your knees. -presses a hand against his shoulder- -shoves him down- -finds that he's weaker than he looked- -and falls to them with ease- -keeps the tip of the knife in place- -and uses his free hand to undo his trousers- -pushes them down and pulls out a straining erection- -had been fantasizing about this all night- Make it good. -watches him hesitate again- -though there was something strange in his eyes- -so he stops him just as he starts to lean forward- And if I so much as feel teeth, I'll kill you.

Sirius: -doesn't allow himself to doubt the words- -didn't want to- -just does as he's ordered- -no teasing- -takes him into his mouth- -and starts to suck him off- -finds the taste is none too pleasant- -but doesn't care- -just takes more- -listening to his attacker groan- -feels him starting to thrust- -and only sucks harder- -grips his thighs to keep himself steady- -stays focused on two sensations- -the cock hitting the back of his throat- -and the tip of the knife digging into the skin of his throat-

Mugger: -grips the knife tighter in his palm- -trying to keep himself together- -it felt unlike any other time- -normally his victims were crying- -and just held their mouth open for the onslaught- -but this one was different- -forces his eyes open- -hadn't realized they'd closed- -looks down at him- -and finds his gaze met- -there was still something odd to his eyes- -didn't like it- -thrusts harder- -trying to show him his place- -but he simply would not gag-

Sirius: -could feel the harsh texture of gravel beneath his knees- -but it only helped with the atmosphere of this- -the stinking bar- -the filthy alley- -the weapon threatening his life- -but could see that it wasn't going past this- -so an intervention was necessary- -pulls off suddenly- -watches pleasured eyes turn furious- -but cuts in before it could be expressed in action or word- Please don't fuck me. -his voice a coy beg-

Mugger: -pauses- -staring at him in disbelief- -dawning comprehension- -his 'victim' was anything but unwilling- -second after second ticks by in silence- -feeling extremely suspicious- -this sort of thing was too good to be true- -it _never_ played out this way- -hesitates only a little longer- Get up. -finally orders him- -presses the knife closer again- -using it to urge him to his feet- -and push him against the wall- -so he was pinned against it- -starts to pull the knife away- -figuring he didn't need it anymore- -but is startled to find his wrist abruptly caught-

Sirius: -that was the entire point of this- -did not want it going away- -pulls it back to his neck- -and pushes firmly- -so that it dug into his flesh- -meets shocked eyes- Stop. -the statement is flat- -not even close to being a true request- Don't do this. -needed this to be realistic- -if he was going to get anything out of it-

Mugger: -finally understands what this was- -he _wanted_ to be raped- -in that case- -happy to comply- -presses it in place- -hard enough that he could see a well of blood building against the blade- While I have _this_, I'll do whatever I want. -reaches down with his free hand- -and starts to tug at the other's trousers- -working them down his hips- -observing the way he shuts his eyes- -and shakes his head slightly- -feigning distress-

Sirius: -feels his legs shoved apart- -and hears the sound of spitting- -and then feels a slickness being rubbed at his entrance- -but finds that's the only preparation he gets- -because the next thing he knows- -a cock is being shoved into his arse- -cries out at the roughness of it- -and finds a hand slapped over his mouth- -and the pain at his neck is enough to have him whimpering against the hand- -screws his eyes- -crying out softly with each hard thrust- -mostly dry for this onslaught-

Mugger: -was going to end up killing him if he pressed much harder- -but doesn't relieve the pressure- -could tell it was wanted- -it was difficult to keep control of it while fucking him- -but manages well enough- -watching a slow drop of blood as it built up- -but it isn't until minutes later- -as he orgasms into the other's body- -and finally withdraws- -that the bead rolls down his neck- -moves back from him- -looks him over- -noticing how flushed he was- -after pause- -can't help himself- ...can I have your number?

Sirius: -it was over far too soon- -disappointed- -keeps his eyes shut- -waiting for him to go- -but then an unexpected question breaks the silence- -opens his eyes- -and barely keeps himself from rolling them- -meeting an earnest gaze- -no different from anyone else- Fuck off. -replies- -pulls up his trousers and buttons them-

Mugger: -not happy with that response- -thinking maybe he wanted to continue their game- -so he lifts the knife again- -but before he can attempt to use it- -is thrown back by a bright red light- -and is taken over by black-


End file.
